Rivalry
by Kakurin
Summary: Who will win Kyoko's heart, will Ren be able to ward off his rivals? find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat and its characters, only this story idea ^_^

* * *

It had been a tedious day, my head suddenly felt heavy and my surroundings became blurry. Down a deserted hallway, I saw Kyoko coming out the door looking dejected and then the next thing I know, she is right in front of me, with a worried expression clearly evident on her face.

I jumped in shock _'how did she manage to do that! Really, this girl is quite odd, it is as if she magically teleported herself near me.'_ Then at a blink of an eye she disappeared! _'Boy, I have to get myself a break maybe I am just tired and might be seeing things. But wait! Why am I seeing her, if that is the case?'_

Tilting my head in wonder, I saw her teary eyes with a voice that is gradually becoming louder _'how could I forget about her tendency to apologize in dogeza?'_ apologizing about being rude for surprising me. I bent down to pull her up from her bowing position only to get my forehead hit by her spontaneous reaction of standing up when her phone vibrates.

I hear the busy streets of Tokyo; I feel a heavy atmosphere around me. I opened my eyes and found Ren with his gentlemanly smile plastered on his face _'Yikes! What's wrong now?' _frozen in this situation, I quickly wrack my brain to work a hundred miles back, recalling events from this morning up to... _'Darn! Why does my head hurt so much? '_ touching my forehead I felt a stinging sensation and a bump.

'_A bump? Now I remember!'_ I slowly and nervously looked sideward towards Ren's direction.

* * *

I felt my phone vibrate. "OUCH!" this is bad, by suddenly standing up I strained my muscles and worse I also bumped into Yashiro-san's forehead! I crouched down in pain, seconds later I was crushed under his utterly heavy body. "EEeep! YASHIRO-SAN what are you doing!?"It's useless I can't budge. "HELLO is anyone there?" A faint memory flashed back _'Why does this thing keep on happening to me, first Tsuruga-san and now Yashiro-san? This really is an awkward position to be in!'_

I checked his temperature and wasn't surprise at the result at all, as he is in the same condition as Tsuruga-san before. _'Wow, I envy them; even Tsuruga-san's manager has the same work ethic as him, maybe that's how true professionals work. Wait! I should be forcing my way out of this situation, what am I getting distracted for? What's with professionals and their unhealthy way of taking care of their bodies anyway? Maybe Yashiro-san didn't eat and ended up being this sick which means… Tsuruga-san being his companion…' _

"YAaaSHIROooo-SAN!?" a dark aura and little demons flowed out from Kyoko which lead Yashiro to stand up automatically, as soon as he did, blood rushed up his head and his legs gave up on him. Luckily, this time Kyoko was quick enough to be on his side to prevent him from falling flat on the ground again "I'll scold you later." Said Kyoko with an irritated voice and assisted him to a nearby bench.

Kyoko left to get necessities to make him feel better and sent a message to Ren as to inform him of Yashiro's state, she also told him on which part of the establishment they're in too, just right after she made Yashiro drink medicine, applied ice on the bump that she had caused and picked up his stuff lying on the floor. She then again flipped her phone open to see who called her earlier, unrecognized number was on which had her puzzled as to who would call her so late in the evening? While thinking of her mysterious caller. She then checks to see Yashiro who is still sleeping so soundly, this in a way affected her.

* * *

"Alright cut, and that's a wrap! Everyone thanks for the hard work. See you next week Tsuruga-san."

Ren was wondering where Yashiro could have possibly gone to, with his whole disappearance during and after filming_. 'Usually Yashiro would be back with refreshments after I am done with filming. Then again I can't blame him because I finished early, but he already knows my habit of finishing early right? Maybe something came up or maybe he is plotting yet another scheme that involves Mogami-san! Never mind. I'll just stroll around this building since there would be less people around at this hour and maybe get myself a drink while at it; I'll just worry about this later.'_

Before he left his dressing room, Ren wrote down a message on a pad about where he would be wondering around _'After all this is TBM studio and Bo, the chicken might be around_' just in case Yashiro comes back while he is away.

Walking down a familiar hallway, Ren caught a glimpse of Kyoko's striking pink LoveMe uniform and immediately recognized her _'Why is she here at such late hour and sleeping on a bench too? She really is clueless of the dangers of sleeping in public!'_ as he walks closer to where she is, Ren sees yet another figure that she is sleeping on. His eyes went as wide as it can go as he recognized who that figure is.

* * *

'_I can feel it, I can feel it! Someone is watching me and it's at an alarming degree too'_ slowly I peek through my eyes and in an instant I can sense that he is angry, because he is flashing his famous sparkling smile on me. "YIKES! Ah, I Mean… GOOD EVENING TSURUGA-SAN!"

'_I traced his line of vision to see where he is looking at and found Yashiro-san whom I lent my legs to serve as a pillow and while he was still sleeping so soundly.'_ Kyoko then turned her head back to Ren in horror.

"Mogami-san looks like I was rude to have interrupted you both."

"Tsuruga-san it's not what you think! Yashiro-san…"

Ren gives out a sparkling smile that is much brighter than before.

'_Oh, Nooooo! He is furious! What did I do to irritate him this much? Was it because I didn't find a doctor to check Yashiro-san but... but… but the Clinic is closed at this hour and I surely told Tsuruga-san about the situation in the message that I have sent earlier, what's wrong then? Maybe he found out about Bo? This is bad!'_ in a breath she said in a controlled voice as to not wake Yashiro

"I AM SOOO SORRY Tsuruga-SAMA, for being such an ungrateful kohai and deceiving you!" then she swiftly grabbed her things and ran away, but Ren caught up with her in less than a minute and sent her home in awkward silence

* * *

"Yukithito, so you're up! Good sleep huh?"

"y… Yes." _'Something is definitely wrong! Not only is he calling me by my name he is also wearing his famous gentlemanly smile that shreds my sanity apart, this is an indicator that he is extremely irritated, I have to brighten up his mood'_ But before I could utter a word, the car made a screeching sound from the speed of suddenly pulling over to a full stop.

"We're here Yukihito. Have a pleasant evening" *Sparkle~~ SPARKLE~~*

I swear his smile is notoriously dangerous! "Goo…good night Ren, and thanks for the lift back home. You know Kyoko-chan jjust… And I…" 'I feel like a criminal who was just caught red handed.'

"YUKIHITO.. *Sparkle*~~*sparkle*~~ it's ok you don't have to explain. Good night"

"Um good night." I politely closed the door and went in my apartment. 'I wonder why people can't see though that bone chilling smile of his, he surely is scary when he does that. I hope that everything would be back to normal by tomorrow.'

I was getting ready to head for a quick shower to relive stress, when my body gave in to dizziness again 'better use cold water in shower this time, if my hunch is right I might have just caught a fever…' then I panicked when realized that "it's not here, IT REALLY IS NOT HERE!"

* * *

Ren was driving like a maniac on loose; he pulled to an empty slot near his apartment and banged his hand hard against the steering wheel like somebody who just lost everything in an instant.

'Come on; Look on the bright side, at least Yashiro would stop teasing me already. But why on earth would he do that, he knows how I feel even though I always deny it, I felt like he betrayed me, exactly when did they start?' Sharp pain ran across his body as he recalled how he found both Kyoko and Yashiro in that lovely couples pose (Yashiro's head on Kyoko's lap) earlier

* * *

Getting myself ready for tomorrow before going to sleep I noticed something inside my bag that reminded me of my childhood friend Yuuki.

"How did this get in here? I thought I had lost it a long time ago?" a smile crept on her face. A minute or two passed and she went on panic mode quickly as she had been reminded of Ren's scary smile by her small voodoo Ren doll.

'Better avoid seeing him, what did I do to deserve that kind of treatment? I did clearly explain to him on the phone, maybe it's the position he had found me in? Yup, maybe that's it! So should I go and explain tomorrow? No way, do I want to face him? I feel so ashamed to be his Kouhai. How could I be so careless?' She argues with herself quietly as to not wake Taisho and Okaami.

She rummages through her bag to find comfort from Corn, getting so upset from not getting corn out her bag, she poured out all of the contents of her bag to find out Corn is missing.

* * *

Well I could have dropped it somewhere in this building, it's not by the lost and found display, not by the set we have been though, and this is just RIDICULOUS! First Ren goes off flashing his infamous smile on me and then I have to go and look for my precious keepsake in this crazy banging head of mine.

hiccup sob* sob* hiccup

A long time ago I heard a rumor that ghosts will appear at night to look for someone to capture. can that be possibly be true? "Nah, I don't think it's true" Yashiro defensively says out load to overpower his thought, and there it goes again

hiccup sob* sob* hiccup hiccup sob* sob* hiccup

I think it is getting louder by the second! Better look for that small snow themed bookmark and get out of here fast, I have other places to look though

sob* hiccup hiccup sob* sob* hiccup

I don't want to look back, but just to prove that there are no such things as ghosts… "I am going to count up to 3 and if there is someone there…. 1…2…3!"

"Yaaaa-shiro-saaaaaan!"

"YIKES! Kyoko-chan, you scared the wits out of me. What are you still doing here this late; didn't Ren send you home a while ago?"

"I am sorry, Yashiro-san I lost something very important to me and was Hiccup~~ sob* sob* looking for it, I am soooo sorry for coming back here when Tsuruga-san and yourself wasted your time for sending me home…"

Yashiro pulls her up from dogeza

"Hey you don't need to worry about that I am sure Ren likes sending you home. It's a coincidence that I also have lost something important to me too! What is it that you were looking for?" he said trying to sound cheerful while he took out his handkerchief and wiped kyoko's tears off her face

""Corn", my blue stone that a friend gave me, I still had it with me after my love-me assignment here, I… I… I must have lost it somewhere around here"

_Amazing! She ignored my comment about Ren sending her home, it's hopeless, Ren, come on make your advances already, OH NO! speaking of Ren… he still have that scary smile with him _

Kyoko blushes

"Um… Yashiro-san"

'_Holy Shit, Kyoko's blushing!' _Yashiro quickly removed his thumb from her face, bowed and gave her his handkerchief

"Sorry, Kyoko-chan" '_that blushing face should be illegal! No wonder Ren fell for her' *thump~~ badump!_

"Un" Kyoko nods

"Now, lets go and look for it!" Yashiro said with much energy

* * *

The next day

Ring* Ring*

"Yashiro-san phone call from Kyoko" an assistant shouted and made a smirking face at Yashiro

"I am sorry! Yashiro-san I was so selfish last night" Yashiro quickly turned the phone speaker mode off _'geez that assistant is going to get it later!' _

"…that I forgot to ask about what you were looking for_" I can feel gazes on me now I know how Ren feels when I tease him, come to think of it, I forgot about looking for my lost bookmark and helped her search for 'corn' instead_

"Um… Yashiro-san, hello?" _it feels like I am talking to myself, he must have been busy, heheeh that's why Kanae always scolds me on the phone_

"Yashiro-san? I know you are mad at me for being inconsiderate, you must have been busy and there and here I am calling and interrupting your work, I am so sooooory… I am going to hang up now"

"Kyoko-san!"

"But" Kyoko quietly sobs

"Kyoko-chan… It's okay, I am not mad, besides I wasn't much of a help regrettably we weren't able to find it in the end"

"Yashiro-san… thanks for sending me back last night" with that Yashiro got 100% blushing mark _'I did not expect her to say that, well she is Kyoko'_

"Well at least I can do that much. Want some help looking for it today? we'll be dropping by TBM later at 4"

"Thank you for your offer but I already went there again today and found nothing… Sob~~"

"Cheer up! it's not the end of the world, I know it will turn up somehow, like when I sometimes am searching desperately for something then after searching hard and long it would magically turn up"

"That's right, I could MAGICALLY turn up!" _after all it's from a fairy friend_

"Oh we are moving to the next location want me to pass the phone to Ren?" Sharp pain* crosses Yashiro badump~*

"NO THANK YOU! Sorry I took much of your time, bye Yashiro-san! Dooo~~~ Dooo~~~ Dooot" line disconnects

_That was suspicious, well I do not blame her Ren still has his sparkling irritated face with him, I was pretty sure he was okay this morning but here he goes again flashing that dangerous smile, Oh well_

* * *

There goes chapter 1 stayed 5 hrs constructing and writing it, I am planning to merge my other story silver lining with this one in the future so what do you think?

I would appreciate reviews


End file.
